Just One More Night
by dancinluv2319
Summary: Troy has his mind set on breking up with Britta but decides to stay one more night before he bolts; but when things go wrong, they both get caught in a sticky situation.


"Just one more night…." Troy thought to himself as he left for Britta's house. He told himself that this would be the last time they got together. As he drove he thought about how she would take it. He had never broken up with a girl before. "Maybe she will be ok… I hope so anyway." His thoughts raced as all the lights in the small town of Greendale, Colorado shone brighter than usual. The next thing he knew he was in Britta's driveway and she was racing out to meet him. Getting out of his car and hugging her was all a blur to him. As he stood there looking at her underneath the big night sky he realized that he might not be ready to let go just yet. He let his hand run through her soft curly hair as the other caressed her soft rosy cheek. He looked into her eager sparkling eyes and took in every detail of her face. As she lead him inside and shut the door behind him, his instinct immediately kicked in and he knew what he was doing was wrong. He started to say something but before he could make a sound her lips were pressed against his. Suddenly his heart and body took over and his instinct faded away before he could even form a coherent thought.

As the first light of dawn shown through the window Troy saw Britta curled up beside him with a cute little grin across her face as she slept. Her hair was slightly messy in such a way, it was adorable at the same time. He just sat, looked at her, and thought "I know it has to be done." He wondered when he should do it. All different scenarios ran through his mind. He thought through every reaction, time, and place that would give the best result. He still wanted to be friends with her though. "She's been with Jeff and they're still friends so why won't that work for us?" He wondered. "Should I do it tomorrow?" The second the thought crossed his mind he felt guilty. He knew after last night that it would be cruel to cut it off so soon. "I'll wait a week." he thought. "I have to let her down easy." This was his last thought before he drifted back to sleep.

Suddenly Britta was gently shaking him awake. "Honey you need to go check on Abed." "What?!" he was suddenly confused and slightly panicked at he same time. "I just got a text from Annie saying he's been in the dreamatorium all night." Troy quickly jumped out of bed and quickly got cleaned up. The rest of the morning was a blur as he raced to get back to Abed. When he finally reached the apartment complex he stopped at the door and suddenly didn't want to go in. As he looked at the number on the door he knew that he would be needed as soon as he walked into that apartment. He just needed to take a second to breathe and compile his own thoughts before trying to sort out all of Abed's fantasies.

When he walked in Annie had lured him out so Troy didn't have to. Troy was immediately filled with relief. He wasn't sure that he was emotionally stable enough to handle Abed's problems as well as his own. He immediately showered and changed clothes. Then he spent the rest of the day watching movies and talking to Annie and Abed about what has been going on. At some point during the day he even cried a little. "Troy please stop doing this to yourself." Annie said as she wrapped her arms around him. "If it's not meant to be then that's the way it is." Abed nodded in agreement. "Troy I want you to go get some sleep," Annie ordered, " you look exhausted and we have classes tomorrow." "Darn it it's Sunday Isn't it?" "Yes it is so go to bed." Abed said a little less robotic tone than usual.

Monday went by in a flash. So did Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday. But when Friday came around things seemed out of sorts. Britta was unusually sullen and had an odd expression on her face all day. He had never seen her act like this before and it worried him. After class he pulled her aside and asked her if she was ok. "No I'm not ok Troy." Britta said quietly. "I really need to speak to you in private tomorrow…" Troy thought that maybe she was going to break up with him tomorrow which would make this so much easier if it were mutual. "Ok." He said nervously. That night he went home and slept well thinking that his life was going to get so much easier. Nothing in the world could have prepared him for what Britta was about to tell him.

At 8:00 a.m. on that Saturday morning he met Britta at her favorite café on the corner. After eating their meals in silence Britta finally spoke up. "We have a serious problem…" she said. "What's that?" Troy asked totally prepared for the break up. "I…" she trailed off and choked up. As the tears streamed down her face Troy started to feel uneasy. He totally forgot about what he wanted and was suddenly very concerned about her. "Britta… please talk to me.." Troy said as he took her hands in his own. "I'm pregnant…" she said in a voice that was barely audible. Troy was in shock and denial. "What are we going to do?" he asked as the tears started rolling. "I don't know Troy…." she barely managed to get out because she was crying extremely hard by this point. He tried to stay strong but his emotions got the best of his as the sobs wracked their bodies.


End file.
